na
by The Emigirl
Summary: TWEWY. A new composer takes over Shibuya and allows players to play unlimited amounts. A new group, "White Reapers," attempt to expel this new leader. The tale follows players Mint and Ren who's only wish is to gain their most percious memory. Mild cussin
1. 1: Day 1 Pacts

Author's Note: This actually didn't start as a fanfiction. Me and a friend decided to do a "pen and paper" roleplay (more like keyboard and monitor though) for The World Ends With You. I liked the story so much, I decided to show it off and post our sessions. These are very raw and I'll be trying to touch them up as much as possible! Hope you enjoy!

**Day 1  
**  
In the city of Shibuya, a boy with short blond hair awoke. He also wore a pair of black pants with a blue hoodie, a skull design on the front of it. He rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on when he quickly was alarmed, remembering being hit by a car only moments ago. For some odd reason, however, he found himself in the Scramble Crossing of Shibuya, nobody paying any mind to him.

"The hell is going on?" He asked himself as he stood up.

Suddenly, a tribal-looking red symbol glided across the ground towards two other people from the crowd. In a matter of seconds the two men who had been standing there vanished with the symbol.

"Where did he go?!" the blond boy exclaimed as he went to grab a person for help. However, his hand just phased through the stranger, like he was some sort of ghost. "That isn't normal!"

Another symbol now came gliding towards him. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed as he started to run the opposite way. Figuring he didn't have to worry about hitting into people, he just ran phasing through them until finally he smacked into a soft chest at full speed.

"Uhh, uh oh," He said as he looked up as a fairly attractive girl looked down. She had white hair with red highlights in the front and was wearing a white designer tee with shorts on. A mere second had passed for the shock of what happened to disappear and, realizing what had happened, the white haired female reached back and socked the blond teen in the face.

"That's privately owned property bastard!" She exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry! These markings are chasing me!" He exclaimed.

"Markings? Are you some kind of idiot?" she asked. Seconds after saying that, she looked over and saw the markings growing ever closer, "Oh shi--"

Just then a weird looking frog with tribal like markings all over it's body jumped out from the symbol. The boy took the initiative and ran at the small creature, figuring it wouldn't stop until it got a fight. He brought back his leg and punted the creature across the street.

The frog flew, then both of their phones beeped with a text message. As if by instinct, they both pulled them out and looked at them.

"Survive, you have ten minutes. The weak will be uprooted."

They both read aloud. Instantly, both of their left hands felt like they were on fire. The boy lifted his hand up and saw a clock ticking away from ten minutes. "A timer? What the hell? Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" he exclaimed as he looked over at the girl.

"Well, it's the best damned prank I've ever seen if it is," she replied.

Just then frog came back, jumping at the boy in retaliation. Out of her pocket on her thigh the white haired female grabbed out an aqua blue MP3 player and turned it on. As she did an electronic song came on. The second the song came on an audio strike came from the device and hit into the creature, knocking it away from the boy.

He then turned around and saw the creature. Quickly he took off towards it with a quick punch he sent the frog against the wall. He then brought up his right arm and thrust it into the frog. The second it made contact the frog began to freeze.

"How did I do that?" he asked as he looked at the partially frozen frog.

The girl then switched her song to a heavy metal song that created tremors all around it, shattering that arm of the creature. After the attack finished, the creature vanished,

"Nice job," the boy said smiling.

All of a sudden his phone went off. As he looked at it he saw a message flashing.

"Find a partner make a pact, those without partners shall be uprooted within thirty seconds," it read.

"Partner? Pact? Well, whatever. Hey, uh…girl…want to be my partner?"

"Excuse me?" she said as she raised an eyebrow, "First you run into my chest and then ask me to be your partner? What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Come on, we have thirty seconds. I'm Ren Akimino and you are?" Ren asked.

"Mint and I still don't understand what your talking about and having a partner," She said as her phone went off.

"Find a partner you have five seconds,"

"Shit!" she exclaimed as she grabbed his arm and forced a pact. The two's eyes closed simultaneously then the world around them turned white. After another second, they were back to standing before each other.

"Did it work?" Ren asked.

"Let's find out," She said as she stood there for a few seconds. "Yeah we're not dead so I'm pretty sure we're fine."

"Yeah, you're right," Ren said as he looked around and then at his hand, "Hey the timer's gone."

Mint stared at her hand. "Cool," She replied with obvious sarcasm.

"Do you remember dying?" Ren brought up at random. It had been bothering him for a bit now and Ren wasn't the one to try to beat around the bush, obviously.

"That's a random and depressing topic to bring up. Talk about emo," Mint stated, noting the personality characteristics he had just displayed.

"No, I mean when I woke up the first thing I saw was me being hit by a car. Did anything like that happen to you?" He asked.

"Nope," She replied. "No cars in my past."

"So, what about this timer and the text messages. You know anything about it?" He asked.

"Nope, I know about as much as I do. In fact you probably know more," She said. "Talking about cars and such."

"Damn, so then what in the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Well," Mint said as she grasped her chin in a thoughtful way, "You said you died, I know I died, we're both dead. So, maybe this is hell. Were you a bad boy Ren?" Mint asked.

Ren blushed a bit, "Just what are you implying?"

"Mm hm, now I know you were," She said.

"No you don't!"

"You're blushing, that means you have some skeletons in that their closet, unless that thing in the closet is you," She taunted.

"I can assure you it's not," Ren replied.

"Oh well, a girl can dream. So, we're dead and we got to fight these monsters or do what these text messages say. You know Satan could have been a little more creative than that. I mean wasn't there a book once that stated we were all going to burn alive?" Mint asked.

"Yes, the bible," Ren corrected her.

"Yeah that's it. You know this seems a lot more scenic than they described it," She observed, glancing around the Scramble Crossing.

"If this is hell I wonder what heaven is?" Ren replied.

"A disco party," Mint thought at random, getting a weird look from Ren. "Nah, probably just America. Which is slightly flip flopped in my opinion."

Ren just laughed, "Yes I'm sure America is heaven," He joked.

Mint glanced around a bit, then looked back at him, "Whelp I'm bored. Hell's pretty dull."

"Agreed, let's go see if we can get something to eat," he suggested.

"Dead people don't need to eat. Talk about gluttonous. See? There's them sins that brought you here in the first place," Mint accused.

"Do I look like a glutton? I'm just hungry," Ren said as his stomach growled.

Mint just starred at him and pointed at the dead noise on the ground.

"I am not eating that. I was thinking more of like a cheeseburger," He said.

"Find some bread and cheese and pop it on that sucker. Come on I'm sure you have a heating attack you flamer," She joked.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go in that restaurant," Ren said, pointing to a fast food resturant.

"Ok, look at this," She said as she punched at a man walking by. Her fist phased right through his face. "If these people can't see or feel you, what makes you think the people indoors can feed you?" She asked.

Ren suddenly had an idea and ran to a shop nearby. On the outside of the shop was a few items for sale, so Ren reached over and picked up a ball from the basket. The people around looked amazed at the spectacle, being able to only see the ball and not the boy.

Mint just smacked him upside the head.

"The hell you do that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Put the damn ball down and stop scarring people," She scolded.

"Come on, I'm hungry," he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the resturant he had pointed to.

As he reached the counter the man behind it smiled, "What can I get you?"

Mint stared at the guy, then at Ren, and then back the guy, "What's the most expensive thing you got? Because he's treating!" Mint said, pointing back at Ren.

"Fine whatever," Ren said as he stepped forward.

"Aww, young love. I'll give you the special," The man said.

Mint starred at him in disbelief, grabbed him by the collar, pulled him over the counter, clenching her fist "What the hell did you say?!" She exclaimed.

"I just said you looked cute together!" the man cried as he tried to pull back.

She let go of the collar and then grabbed him by the neck.

"Mint, stop making a scene, and it's not that bad is it?" Ren asked.

"I'll make a scene as much as I damn well please!" She exclaimed.

Ren took a step away from her and just ordered food from the cashier next to them.

"I was just giving you a compliment!" the man continued to try to defend himself.

"Compliment my ass," she then noticed that Ren was gone, so she quickly walked over to him. "I hope your getting me what I wanted!"

"Yeah, yeah," He replied.

"Good," Mint said.

"Aww," the earlier man from the neighboring counter said. At that, Mint grabbed a fork and tossed it at him. Ren just couldn't help but laugh a bit at her.

Mint turned around and glared. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing at all," He replied as he handed her a burger.

"This better had been the most expensive burger they had," She said.

"Yep, all 300 yen it cost me," He said. "This place is cheap."

"I'd like to have twenty more of these," She said to the cashier, purposely trying to make Ren broke by the end of the day.

"And I would like to leave," Ren replied, hoping to NOt be broke by the end of the day.

"You were the one who wanted to come in here, now pay up buddy," She ordered.

"Can't. I'm broke," he lied.

"Cheapo. You don't take a girl to a restaurant and not be able to pay. Actually you don't drag a girl to a restaurant by her arm anyw..."

Mint's voice faded as both of their vision did. Slowly, everything began to fade to black and a sleepy feeling took over both of them until, finally, the two had blacked out.

END OF CHAPTER


	2. 2: Day 2 A Rose by any other name

**Day 2**

Ren awoke back at the scramble. A day had passed by already, but he was unaware. "Is she gone?" he asked himself as he looked around.

"Excuse me?" A voice boomed behind him, with an angry Mint towering over him.

"I meant, uh, the cashier," Ren tried to cover up.

"Oh I'm so certain you did," She said clenching her fist.

"I'm serious! Why would I complain about being trapped with a beautiful young women," Ren said trying to save his ass.

"Mmmhmm," Mint replied, cracking her knuckles. Thankfully for Ren, the two received a text message. Immediately, Ren pulled out his phone and read the message out loud.

"Roses are red, with leaves green as grass. Can you make it to the underpass? You have fifteen minutes, the weak will be uprooted."

The timers appeared and they both winced in pain.

"Ready?" Ren asked.

"This is going to be easy," Mint commented starring at the text.

"Something tells me that it won't be that easy," Ren said.

"Why? Yesterdays mission was pretty easy. Just took us awhile, which was totally your fault, not mine," She said.

"Uh huh, let's just go," Ren said, beginning to grow immune to her taunts.

"Ew, somebody is in a pissy mood," Mint said.

"Alright we need to move fast though. We only have fifteen minutes, and there maybe something waiting. I wanna be prepared," Ren said.

"Stop being so paranoid and let's go," She said.  
Ren and Mint then began to make their way. The underpass was not very far from the Scramble Crossing and there were no obstacles that seemed to get in their way while running. Finally, after maybe a total of four minutes of running, they made it to the road that led to the underpass.

Thinking they were in the clear, Mint ran ahead of Ren. She got about 20 feet short of the underpass entrance when a rose soared through the sky and hit in front of them. The force behind the throw was so powerful that the rose pierced through the ground of the street, sticking the flower in it.

"You know that was unnecessary," Ren said as he looked around

"Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" A girlish voice exclaimed with an echoey background in the same manner of a certain brown haired female from a well known anime show about a club of handsome boys.

"She stole that laugh," Ren stated.

"Why is that the first thing that comes to your mind when we just got a fucking rose that could pierce through stone just got thrown at us!?" Mint asked, slightly annoyed.

The women jumped down and laughs again. She was wearing a fully black outfit with various flowers on the right side of her belt. The most notable aspect of her appearance, however, was the two black wings jutting from her back.

"Woah, where can I get wings like that?" Ren asked, staring at them.

"Oh you want a pair of these, huh? Well it's easy! Just kill her there and you can have a pair yourself," she answered.

"Uh, how about no," Ren replied.

"Aw, such a shame," she said. "You could've had a life like that you know? Instead of having to beat this game."

"Game?" Mint asked "I thought we were in hell?"

"Well, essentially it is a sort of hell. You mean to tell me you guys haven't figured it out? Oh, how fun new players can be!" the dark winged female laughed.

"What are you talking about? You know you're more annoying than her," Ren said.

"I know you're not talking about me!" Mint yelled at him, crossing her arms.

"Arguing will get us nowhere and we have an annoying bitch with wings, who might I add asked me to kill you. I say we kick her ass and keep moving," Ren said.

"Fine, you know. If you ever kill me, I'll kill you," She said.

"Yes, yes your ghost will haunt me forever," He said.

The girl smirked and shrugged, "First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rose.And I'm sorry to say, kiddies, but I'm not here to pick a fight. I'm just here to make you fail."

"Oh well, bye then," Ren said as he grabbed Mints arm and ran past the women. As they ran, Rose grabbed another rose and threw it. The flower pierced the ground in front of them again, but this time, it melted and turned into a red mark just like the ones ffrom the other day.

"I'm not here to pick a fight, but they are! Bwuahahaha!" she laughed.

"Bitch," Ren exclaimed a he let go of Mint and ran at the creature.

Thought it was obviously the same kind of animal as the monsters from the previous day, the monster that came from the marking looked not a thing like the frogs. The beast strongly resembled that of a giant bumble bee colored black with silver strips. Another notable difference was that it's wings were made out of green and thorny vines, but stayed in a shape similar to the tribal marking it had emerged from.

Ren was the first to attack. He charged an ice attack before running towards the bee-like enemy. Once he was close enough, he sent it as a wave of ice, hitting the bee. The successful attack resulted in the outter layer of it's wings being frozen and making the bee have to land, unable to fly.

Mint then pulled out her mp3 player and plugged the ear plugs into her ears. She searched through her playlist for awhile until finding a good song and began to play a classical number. From her ear plugs, a string of musical notes come out and wrapped themselves around the monster, making it unable to attack with the stinger.

Ren then jumped up and punched the beast in it's chest, freezing a small portion of it.  
The bee tried to get out of it's trap, but to no avail. Ren sent three ice spikes at the creature, which stabbed into it, slicing a portion of it's wing off.

Finally the bee shacked it's wings free of the ice so it could an attack in. The thorns of the viney wings disconnected and went filing towards Ren. He held his arm up and encased it with ice, creating a flat shield just in time to protect himself.

Finally, the classical song ended and the binds were taken away. The bug was now completely free. Mint shuffled through her mp3 player quickly until she found a percussion song. Blasting it in her ears, multiple drums sticks poured from the sky and started to beat down on the bee.

While Ren and Mint continued fighting, two figures rushed onto the scene. The first and taller of the two was a boy around their age. He had short, white hair, wore a pair of sunglasses, and a purple outfit. Beside him was a shorter female with long and light brown hair. She was wearing a short, yellow sundress. Upon noticing the fighting occurring, the two looked at each other and nodded. After that, they both ran their own ways, the male pulling out a white gun and going towards Rose, while the yellow attired female ran towards the underpass.

"Damnit!" Shouted Rose as she looked at the two. "I thought Taichi was supposed to take care of you guys!"

The boy merely smirked and pointed his gun at her, watching over his shoulder to make sure his partner had made it into the underpass.

Ren jumped up and axe kicked the bee right in it's chest that he had previously frozen. Not only did the kick crack said ice, but it also sent streams of ice throughout it's body. With one final kick, the monster shattered then vanished.

"Take that flower bitch!" Ren said smiling.

Mint smiled at the victory and then glanced over and blinked confused when she saw the woman and the white haired boy. Suddenly, the timers on all there hands disappeared.

Rose glared at them and shouted in frustration. "Damn you all!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you were the one who tried to stop us," Ren said.

"Don't you get it yet? 'Roses are red?' I was your obstacle, it was my job. But, then again I wouldn't expect you idiots to understand." She then jumped up and flew off.

The girl in the yellow dress came walking in with a happy face. "Mission accomplished," she said cheerfully and gave the male the victory sign.

"And you guys are?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," The yellow dressed girl said, "My name is Naomi and this is Matsu."

"Ren and Mint," Ren said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl smiled and giggled, "It's nice to meet you too! We weren't sure if any other players were around."

"Players?"

"Uh huh," She said.

"I see," Ren said. "So, what is all this?"

"You don't know?" Matsu asked, staring at him like he was some sort of idiot.

"No, no one gave us any instruction," Ren said.

"I see," He replied, clearing his throat, and looking at Ren, "Well let me be the first to welcome you to the UG, also known as the Underground."

"Underground?" Ren asked. "What do you mean? Like a tunnel?"

Naomi laughed a bit and Matsu shooked his head, "Allow me to explain, if we have enough time. The world we are in right now and the world we all died from are the same and different. To the world you died from, also known as the real ground or RG, cannot see the UG. However, the UG can see the RG, obviously. In a way we are kind of like wandering spirits."

"What's with these ice powers? And her music?"

"Every person has psych abilities. You both have a player pin on you now, you just never checked. It allows you to use your psych in battle, which would be her music and your ice. Also it can allow you to scan peoples thoughts to help with the days missions. Psych is usually based off something you have on you that you like," Matsu explained.

"I get it I guess. But who gives us the missions? And what do we get at the end of this game?"

"I explain this part," piped up Naomi. "You see we are dead, but not fully dead. There is still a possibility that we can return to our old lives. The UG is also a game known as Reaper's Game. We are given a week to survive and follow out the missions given to us by what is called the Game Master. The Game Master, or GM, has many minions and workers, like the one we just saw. But, however, in order to be allowed to play we have to give up something that we cherish."

"I wonder, what I gave up. I remember being hit by a car, that's about the last thing," Ren said.

"That's pretty standard as your death is one of your prevalent memories. But anyways, keep in mind that, if you fail, you will not only die, but you will lose your entrance fee."

"Something that important to me? I don't think I want to lose it," Ren said.

"That's why you have to fight, as long as one player finishes the mission we survive the day. But, be cautious that women we just fought is a reaper named Rose, there are many like her who will send out enemies called noise to do anything it takes to make us fail. They are the workers Naomi mentioned."

"Assholes," Ren replied.

"But if you think about it, they are only doing there job. Perhaps they don't..." Matsu went on, but he voice faded and everything became black again.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. 3: Day 3 Scanning

Day 3

Mint stood awake standing in the Scramble Crossing, waiting for Ren to wake up. She could tell that today was going to go by extremely slowly.

Slowly, Ren's eyes opened and he yawned as he sat up. "Morning," He said.

"Morning," Mint replied normally, no hatred or sarcasm found.

"I have a question. How did you die?" he asked.

"That's not a good question to ask in the morning," she said.

"I was just wondering," he replied.

"Why does it matter?" she replied. "I died that's all that matters."

"You know, I remember somebody, but I can't at the same time. I know she was there, but not anymore. I think that was my entry fee, my memory of this person," he said as he looked up. "I kind of want it back, so those reapers are gonna get torn a new one if they get in my way."

Mint blinked and looked back at him. "Of all the players in the UG I had to pick the most random and dramatic of the bunch, but you know," she added as she turned around and looked at him, "I've been wondering something. Why is it that Naomi and Matsu know all this? When we got here yesterday?"

"Maybe, this isn't their first time playing. One team wins, while the other has to stay behind," Ren replied.

Mint just nodded her head and looked down at her cell, "There haven't been any texts this morning, maybe Satan found a better way of conveying our missions," she joked.

"Yeah, maybe it'll be in blood on the giant TV screen," he counter-joked.

"I don't know, but when we see angels crucified upside down we'll know we'll have a mission," she said. She then stopped, thought about what she said, and shook her head, "If I wasn't already dead, I'd so be going to hell for that."

"Welcome, your already here. I wish I was in America," Ren joked.

Mint snickered, "Hey cheapskate has a sense of humor. Speaking of money let's get some breakfast."

"Yeah, I could go for some ramen," Ren said.

"I could go for five bowls of ramen, and the special, and whatever else you can't afford," she joked.

* * *

They both walk into Ramen Don and order their food. Ren asked for a bowl of ramen and Mint ordered the special.

"Do you even know what the special is?" Ren asked

"No, but I know it costs a lot," Mint replied. The man behind the counter handed them each their plates. Ren and Mint grabbed the food and walked over to a nearby table. They both sat down across from one another.

Mint looked down and hatched an evil plot. "Damnit! I forgot a napkin, could you go get one please?" she asked, pouting up at Ren.

Ren stared at her for a moment, scoffed, and walked up. He grabbed a few napkins, then, when he returned to the table, saw Mint eating his ramen. The special now in front of his seat.

"Huh, fine," he whined as he sat down and devoured the food.

"You're like a human vacuum aren't you?" She asked starring at him.

While they were eating two familiar players walked into the restaurant. Naomi glanced over and smiled as she saw the two.

"Ren! Mint!" She exclaimed. Today she was wearing a purple skirt, pink top, and a matching purple scarf around her neck. Next to her, Matsu stood wearing yellow sunglasses and a fully back outfit with yellow strips down the sides.

"I thought we killed the bumble bee!" Ren exclaimed.

Matsu glared at him and looked him over, "Are those the same clothes you were yesterday? I know we are dead, but you could shower and change clothes and all. You know, enjoy the Shibuya lifestyle," Matsu spat.

"Says the bumble the bee," Ren replied.

"I'll have you know," Matsu said, showing off a magazine which had a picture of the Prince wearing the same outfit. The magazine was called F-fashion. "This is the latest F'd clothing. Black and yellow are the current top colors for this season."

Ren just shook his head. "You still look ridiculous. Right Mint?" Ren asked. He then noticed how quiet she had been. "Hey, you okay? You're never this quiet."

Mint was simply starring at the two, specifically the new clothing. She then looked over at Ren and pointed her finger in his face. "You are taking me shopping now, get your money." She demanded.

"Let me finish my Ramen first," He said.

She grabbed the bowl of ramen from him.

"You are so cruel," Ren said, sadly. Then, Mint had an idea.

She then pulled out the her phone and texted him, then set the ramen back down.

Ren blinked and checked the message. "Finish this ramen, you have ten seconds, failure will result in you wearing it."

She then pulled out a permanent marker from her thigh pouch and drew a timer on his hand.

Ren snickered and just gobbled the food down. "Now how the hell am I getting this off my hand?" he asked.

"I'm sure it'll go away when the real timer comes. Now, shopping , shopping, shopping!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, let's go," Ren said.

"We'll come with you!" Naomi exclaimed.

Matsu looked at her, "We just got back."

"We'll go again!"

"I don't have the money for this."

"Well if you would have never spent 20,000 yen on your glasses we'd be fine."

"Are you gay?" Ren asked jokingly.

Matsu just looked at him, "If your bold enough bend over and see what happens."

Ren quickly caught up to Mint.

At one of Shibuya's main department shops, Ren sat on a bench in the shop, bored and waiting for Mint. Previously, Mint and Matsu had been arguing over what Ren's next outfit was. However, he had found and tried on his own attire. Ren now wore a teal sleeveless turtleneck and snow camo baggy pants.

Mint had found some clothes she liked and was trying them on in the dressing room. With not a thing better to do, Ren desperately tried to think of a way of amusing himself. Finally, he thought up a solution.

Using his player pin, Ren scanned the room. He noticed a thought appear overtop one of the other dressing rooms and decided to read it.

"I wish my boobs were bigger! That way he'd look like at me like that and not as his secretary. Damned happily married men," the thought read.

Ren decided to find a new target after that.

While still in focus, however, Ren glanced in the general direction of Matsu. It was then he saw a thought floating over his head. Curiously, he tried to read it.

The next thing he knew, he had a hundreds of abstract thoughts rush into his head at once. The sudden overload of messages and memories caused a severe headache to throb into his skull.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed and held his head.

Upon seeing him wince Matsu looked over. "Stop wincing, it's not that bad trying on clothes," he joked and crossed his arms. "Stop being a pussy."

Just then, he felt himself fall a bit. He tried to keep his balance and caught onto something. Unfortunately for him, though, that something was the curtain hiding Mint in the dressing room.Pulling down the curtain, Ren looked up seeing Mint in skirt and bra.

"Uhhhhh. Hi Mint."

Mint turned around and saw him. She then screamed and kicked him in the side of the head hard, as if it were a soccer ball.

* * *

Ren sat there with an ice pack on his head and an aspirin in his mouth, staying quiet. He waited while Mint was getting dressed in the newly duct taped area.

"Ren, I'm sorry this happened," Naomi said.

"It's not your fault Naomi," Ren said.

"You're lucky your already dead," Matsu pointed out.

Finally Mint stepped out wearing a pair of white and baggy snow pants. She also wore a teal tank with a black heart design on the front and white fishnet overtop of the shirt.

"Yay! Now me and pervy Ren match!" Mint exclaimed. She then reconsidered and put a pout on her face. "Great, now I match a pervert."

Matsu and Naomi snickered then ran off to the cash register to pay for the new clothes that had found. This left Mint and Ren alone.

From across the store and at the entrace, two players walked in. The first was a tall blonde female. She had short blonde hair which was mostly covered by her oversized blue hat. Her outfit resembled that of a breakdancer's. Beside her stood a short boy with black hair and teal tips. He wore a black and aqua blue outfit with a bubble like design on it.

The blonde female scanned the room before she smiled and looked at the boy, "There's more players in here," she said as she walked over to Ren and Mint.

Upon seeing the girl walk up to them, Ren blinked weirdly at her, confused.

"Hiya!" the blonde greeted, the black and teal haired boy standing behind her. She smiled at him and Mint, eyeing the two. "You two are both playas aren't ya?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked, startled.

"Oh, that's easy! Yinz are the only people here I couldn't scan," She said.

"Wait, you can't scan other players?" He asked as he looked over at Matsu who was away at the store counter.

"Well of course ya can't." She stopped for a moment, then looked over at the boy and smirked. "We got ourselves some newbies here. That's okay, though. Trent here's new too." she said nudging towards the boy.

"I'm Ren and this Mint," Ren decided to introduce.

"Nice to meetcha," she greeted again. "My name's Emmi and this here is Trent."

"So, uh, what if you could scan player?" Ren asked.

Emmi blinked, a bit confused by the question. "If you could then the person wouldn't be player. Ya know, normally I wouldn't help my 'ponets. But, since you two are newbs, I guess I could share little tidbits o' info. This probably won't be yer last week here."

"Encouraging."

"Better than dying. Anyways, anybody that you are able to scan lives in the RG," she began while Trent took a seat at a nearby bench. "In fact, the main thing preventin' us from scanning other players is the pin itself that allows us to scan people. As long as you got that player pin, then yer mind is your own little secret."

"That's good to know," Mint thanked.

"Know what else is good to know? I think this info might help ya'll out in the nearby future. It's a lil' thing we in the UG called imprinting, thus saving all our asses. You see, sometimes a mission calls for interfering a tad bit with the RG. But we cannot be seen. So the only way to do this is to force ideas into people's minds. Thus, what imprintin' is!"

"Huh, that is also good to know," Ren said smiling.

"Uh huh," Emmi said. "But that is enough info for me to be givin' yinz. Have ya gotten a mission yet today?"

"No," Ren said. "It's weird."

"Not really," She replied. "I've gone through a few weeks we had three days off. It all depends n the current GM. All though with this one. I thought we'd have one everyday," She said.

"Yeah, she likes to 'uproot' players," Ren said.

"Oh every GM's got there own little quirk. This one is particular to gardening and flowers and such apparently," She said.

"Well, thanks, but can I talk to my partner alone for a moment?" Ren asked.

"Sure I'll leave you two alone, come on Trent," She said as they walk into a store.

"She said you couldn't scan players," Ren said.

"So what of it?" Mint asked.

"I was able to scan Matsu, it hurt like hell, but I could still do it. That's why I fell," he explained.

"I see how it is. You are just making up excuses to try to get me to forgive you."

"Fine you try it."

"I don't want to try it if it hurts!" Mint exclaimed. She hesitated for a moment, then sighed and decided to give in and listen to what he had to say. "What did you hear when you tried to scan him?"

"A bunch of meshed together words. They were thoughts just too many to hear properly."

"You couldn't get a single word out?"

"No, not a one."

Mint thought for a moment then looked up, "Well he is obviously part of the UG and he can see us. I mean he has a player pin." At that, Mint wondered something to herself. "Wait, does he?"

"I don't know, but I plan to find out," Ren assured her.

"Well, whether he does or doesn't, what does it matter to us? Maybe he lost it. We are all trying to get the same goal aren't we? So why fight against each other?" Mint asked.

"I don't know, but I just want to be sure for Naomi's sake. If he is somehow cheating then that can't be good for her."

Mint thought for a moment and sighed, then nodded. "I guess."

"Let's go find out." At that, Ren started on his way towards Matsu. He got closer and closer and closer...

Then, suddenly, all their phones started beeping.

"What has grown tallest has become corrupt. You must rip out the weeds. You have 100 minutes. The weak will be uprooted."

"Of all the times!" Ren yelled.

END OF PART 1


End file.
